iT's A Love Story
by Prplmoon
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's hit song "Love Story". Pairings? You just guess! Please R & R. MY FIRST SONGFIC!


I do not own iCarly, but I guess Ronna and Paley will do (if anyone would like to use them, just ask). oh! and a conversation with Nathan Kress as a b-day gift (happy b-day to me!)! The things we would say . . .

**Spencer P.O.V.**

"_Freddie's where?!_" Carly sank in her spot on the couch.

"Downtown?" she questions in slight fear.

"How? Are you sure it's Freddie?"

"Oh yeah." Sam says trying to refrain from laughing her head off. She shoves another spoonful of chili into her mouth.

"But how?" This had to be a joke. Or at the least a very funny and alternate universe-like dream.

"From what we heard, Freddie was found . . . " Carly struggles to find a word. "undressed and . . . " she thinks hard. "not like himself?" She looks at me with a combination of being confused and pleading for me to not make her continue. Unfortunately I wanted her to continue.

"Meaning?" I press.

"He was acting funny." Carly smiles hoping that I like her answer.

"Still not getting it kiddo." I give a quick shake of my head and pull my mouth tight into a confusion smile.

"He wasn't-"

"Ugh. He was drunk and high!" Sam shouts out in fustration.

"Sam!" Carly turns to her friend in anger.

"What? He was going to find out sooner or later and you were taking to long. It's cutting into my GroovySmoothie time." Ever since GroovySmoothie became open twentyfour hours, Sam thought it was only necessary that she go at two in the morning. Carly roles her eyes and crosses her arms.

"'Drunk' and 'high'?" That couldn't be Freddie. "That couldn't be Freddie. Maybe it was some other person at that party who looked like him." Sam shook her head no.

"It was him alright. Everybody kept talking about it as we ran for the doors and away from the police."

"Sam!" Carly shouts again.

"Carly why didn't you tell me Freddie was into this kind of stuff?" I can't believe this.

"He's not that's why." She looked at me with honest and hurt eyes. I guess it was wrong of me to accuse her of holding information from me.

"Dork probably was drinking from the spiked punch bowl." Sam rationalized. "I guess after a few drinks the jocks realized this because I saw them take him upstairs. Next thing I knew he was in the kitchen eating as if there were two of me, with Ronna and Paley."

"Sam!" Carly yells.

"Aren't Ronna and Paley the guys who like to do crazy things?" Sam nods.

"You got it." She replies. Carly looks down at her lap and shakes her head, as if giving up on her best friend.

"So let me get this straight. Freddie was drinking out of the spiked punch bowl. Then the jocks realized this and took him upstairs, where we can all guess is where they were . . . quote un-quote "taming the beast inside of them". Freddie went downstairs later for a huge craving and met up with Ronna and Paley."

"By George I think you've got it!" Sam exclaims putting another spoonfil of chilli into her mouth.

"There were drugs and alcohol at this party?!" It finally hits me. Carly doesn't look up. "Why did you go to a party like that?"

"I wasn't going to do anything." She defends.

"You still went, . . . and then this whole Freddie thing." What was going on? Carly jumps up off the couch in anger.

"He was obviously put up to it!" She stares me in the eyes. "Freddie doesn't drink, he doesn't do drugs and he doesn't run around . . ."

"Say it." Sam says mouthful of chili.

"Naked!" Carly turns her head to Sam. "Are you happy?" She goes back to me. "It's not Freddie Spencer and you know it." She looked like she was about to have a mental and physical breakdown.

Her brown hair was very tassled and ascued. She had a huge punch stain on her shirt (I'm guessing it happened in the mad rush that followed when the police came to the party). Her eyes had huge bags under them, due to stress and aggravation I believe. Then there were her red eyes. She must have crying. For fear of Freddie's outcome? All in all she had to go to bed.

"You're right. It's not Freddie. I guess Ronna and Paley were having fun, aswell as those jocks." She smiled.

"You see. I'm gona go to bed." She hugs me and starts to head to the stairs. "Sam are you still going to GrovySmoothie?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Carly rolls her eyes in stupidity of thinking that Freddie in jail would stop Sam from getting food.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Carly disappears from our views as she continues upward on the stairs. I sit down on the couch and close my eyes.

"Sam you can spend the night. Just lock up when you come back." She doesn't say anything. For a second I think she's gone and that this really was a dream. I open just to see Sam staring into my soul. Creepy. "Yeeeees?" I eye her suspicously. She just shakes her head, puts the bowl of chili on my lap and leaves the apartment without so much as a second glance.


End file.
